Perform studies of granulocyte collection, function, & transfusion. Therepeutic & prophylactic studies on neutropenic patients with documented infections will be conducted. Histocompatibility testing, leukoagglutination studies, ABo compatibility, and leukocyte cross-matching will be evaluated. Perform studies in collaboration with other contractors. Make relevant analysis of the data obtained and prepare administrative and scientific reports.